


Life away from SAMCRO

by omr924



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omr924/pseuds/omr924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is not an actual fanfiction  piece,sorry. it is more a request,i would write it myself but i'm not very good at writiing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life away from SAMCRO

I would like a story of Gemma and Nero after season 4. lets say Gemma really didn't have any involvement with JT's death. But Tara wanted her out of the way so she planted in Jax's head that Gemma did know and planned it with Clay. So Jax banishes Gemma out of Charming. Gemma later meets this girl in her twentys they become close friends get to know each other. and after some time the girl introduces Gemma to her father-Nero who instantly connects with her. They date for a while eventually get married. then 5 years done the line something happens with Clay and Jax has to find Gemma and bring her back to Charming;to keep her safe. Jax later realizes somehow that Gemma really had zero clue about Clay's plan about JT. Feels really bad how he treated his mother and also gets a little jealous of the daughter/mother relationship Gemma has with Nero's Daughter.  
Please someone take this story on as a multichapter one. Its stuck in my head for some reason.Comment below if you are planning on doing so.


End file.
